


Ao3 deserves to be burned to a crisp

by nyctinasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, nothing important, please scroll by, testing formatting, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctinasty/pseuds/nyctinasty
Summary: Hi i am just testing ao3!! please scroll by.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ao3 deserves to be burned to a crisp

**Author's Note:**

> h.

hihihihih hihihiihihiih

\- **nonononon** oo _non_ ono ~~nono~~ n ~~on~~ -

\- yesyeysyesyeysyes-

thankyouthankyou thank you

goodbye goodbye gopdbye

is it true it is true

no

this is it


End file.
